Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is also the hero of his village and has gained fame across the Five Great Nations. Apperance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto is an average teen of good height, which is taller than Sakura and Hinata, but shorter than Ichigo. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders as well as around the neck, and down the front and sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black sandals and a long, black bandanna, protector on his forehead. Naruto occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Akatsuki Rising Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Movies * Filler Episodes * Video Games *Naruto, Bleach and Sonic : When Worlds Collide Revolution Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Spiritual Awareness *Indomitable Will *Tactical Learner Shinobi Powers *Ninjutsu Master **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Summoning Jutsu **Rasengan **Nature Transformation ***Wind Style Ninjutsu **Collaboration Jutsu **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert *Taijutsu Expert *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode ***Enhanced Sensory Perception ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Speed and Reflexes ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Endurance ***Enhanced Chakra Power ***Senjutsu Techniques **Six Paths Senjutsu ***Immense Strength ***Immense Endurance ***Immense Speed and Reflexes ***Immense Durability ***Enhanced Chakra Power ***Chakra Regeneration ***Tailed Beast Techniques *Sensory Perception *Life Force and Chakra Prowess *Ninpo Expert *Vast Chakra Power **Novice Chakra Control Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Kurama Link Mode *Tailed Beast Control Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Immense Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Kurama Link Mode Special Ability *Immense Strength *Immense Endurance *Immense Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb *Kurama Transformation **Tailed Beast Bomb Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *Clone Heel Drop *Demon Wind Bomb *Everywhere Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Giant Rasen Shuriken *Harem Jutsu *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Naruto's Ninja Handbook *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki 2k Barrage *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Rasengan Barrage *Rasengan Riot *Rasengan Super Barrage *Sage Art: Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage *Sage Mode *Sexy Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken *Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Rasengan *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Toad Flame Bombs *Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol List of Awakenings *Sage Mode *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Kurama Link Mode *Kurama *Ashura's Sage Mode *Sage Kurama Mode Alternate Versions of Naruto Uzumaki Relationships Family *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Cousin) *Iruka Umino (Adoptive Older Brother) *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) *Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Sakura Haruno (Best Friend and former love intrest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Close friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother Figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and Adoptive Brother) *Aoba Yamashiro *Shinji Hatake *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Neji Hyuga (Close friend and Friendly rival, Deceased) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best Friend and Student, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best Friend and Fellow Jinchuriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast Mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui *Mei Termui *Chojuro *Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku (Senjutsu Mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy) *Konan (Former enemy) *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokku **Saiken **Chomei *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Momo Hinamori *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Visored *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *The Chaotix *Knothole Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Omochao Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly Rival) *Neji Hyuga (Former Rival, Deceased) *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Rivals in Strength) *Gaara (Formerly) *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto (formerly) *Metal Naruto Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Kaguya Otsusuki *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (formerly) **Nagato (formerly) **Konan (formerly) **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *Second Mizukage *Fourth Kazekage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Sinners **Kokuto *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Ixis Naugus *The Deadly Seven *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs *Closer Quotes *''Believe It! *''I'll Never Go Back on My Word. That's my Nindo: my ninja way!!'' *''I'm the Hidden Leaf Hero: Naruto Uzumaki!'' *''I'm gonna become Hokage! I won't stop here!!'' *(to Nagato, reciting a line from Jiraiya's first book) - Then I will break that curse. If there is a thing such as peace, I will find the answer. So I won't give up! *(to Sasuke Uchiha) - If you attack Konoha, I'll have to fight... So save up your hatred and take it all out on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the least that I can do! I'll shoulder your hatred and die with you! *(to Sasuke Uchiha) - Because were friends! *(to Kurama) -'' You're not a demon fox anymore. You're an asset to the Leaf and my partner... '''Kurama.'' *(to Madara Uchiha) - I'm not gonna let it happen, idiot! I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, you know! I'm not gonna fall for you're talk! *(to Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha) - I won't let my commrades die!! *(to Obito Uchiha) - This entire world... Will not end! *(to Obito Uchiha) - Quit it your stupid reasoning! I meant to say that I'll stand any pain for my friends! I'm not gonna give up on them!! It might just be selfish, but... not having friends here... is the most painful thing I have to bear!! '''Period!!!!''' Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Team Kakashi Category:Jonin Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11